Monster to Monster
by Awesomerigby
Summary: A collection of fics revolving about Dr. Whale and Ruby inspired from Tumblr prompts from silly adventures to heartwrenching moments. (The first fic was just an idea, the rest are prompts). Frankenwolf. (With other ships)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Victor could feel something pressing down on his chest. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't particularly comfortable either. With a soft moan, he opened his eyes a fraction of an inch to see that Ruby was resting her arms on his chest and was staring at him with her large, brown eyes. He smirked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like nothing."

She chuckled softly. "I just like watching you sleep." She ran the fingers of her right hand over his chest, and he shivered. "Magic touch."

"Yep." He reached out to tangle his fingers in her hair. "You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "I look like a mess. Look at my hair." She used her hand to gesture to her mess of brown curls.

"I like your curls."

"I guess they're not so bad." She sighed and studied him. "You were trembling a bit last night."

"Was I?"

"Nightmare?"

Victor shrugged, but knew Ruby wouldn't be satisfied with that, so he told her, "Yeah. Just something about my brother." It wasn't just "something," but he figured telling her that he was relieving the moment he put the trigger to his Gerhardt's head would ruin this lovely morning. Ruby didn't push him; she just nodded in understanding. That was what he liked so much about her. They didn't have to say more than they were comfortable. When she had a nightmare a few weeks back, he didn't need her to tell him that she was dreaming of the times she couldn't control her wolf. He knew what it was, and all she needed to know was that he was there for her. Judging from the way her fingers made slow circles across his skin, she was there for him, too.

"It's funny, though," he continued. "During the dream, I felt a sort of pressure on my arm. And it faded away." He smiled broadly.

"Magic touch," she said again.

After that feeling on his arm, the nightmare went away. It wasn't replaced by anything other than a good rest that continued up until a few moments ago. He pulled his fingers out of her hair and stroked her cheek. "I love you."

Ruby smiled against his touch. "I love you, too." Suddenly, she pushed herself off his chest. He frowned until she placed her hands back on his chest and straddled him instead. "In fact, I think I should show you just how much."

"Well, well, Red. I suppose I haven't realized just how much you actually love me. Care to demonstrate?"

Ruby grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth, and leaned down to capture his lips. Victor responded by putting his arms around her back, pulling her as close as he could get her.

They were interrupted by a swift knock on the door. "Ruby!" Granny shouted. Ruby pulled away from Victor and glared at the door. "That doctor better not be in there again. If you're going to do that, do it at his house."

"Granny!" Ruby shouted, getting off Victor and stepping to the floor. She pulled a dress over her head and opened the door. Victor nearly ducked under the covers. Though he and Ruby had been seeing each other for quite some time, he still feared her grandmother, especially when she held that crossbow.

"Good morning, Granny Lucas," he said sweetly. "My, something sure does smell good. Waffles?"

Granny narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed, knowing that even if she forbade Victor from coming here, Ruby would defy her wishes. She lowered her crossbow and said, "Yeah. Come downstairs if you want any."

"We most certainly will." Once Granny left, Victor quickly dressed and met Ruby at the door. "Breakfast?" He pulled a stray of curly hair away from her neck and kissed the spot that was now revealed.

"Yeah," she said softly. "She better not kill you."

"As much as I fear her, I think if she were going to do that, she would've done it already." He paused. "But, I am not taking any chances."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inspired by this prompt from Tumblr

Ruby never thought she'd find happiness. She didn't think she deserved it after what happened with Peter. Yet, here she was, sitting on Dr. Whale's couch, with a glass of wine in one hand and his in the other. They were watching some TV movie, but Ruby was hardly following the plot. Not only was it boring-the actors were all horrid-but she could barely concentrate when her heart was beating like mad.

"Commercial," Dr. Whale said. He stroked Ruby's hand and was about to turn to her when a Wendy's commercial lit up the screen. They both watched the fast food joint advertise a new product, ghost pepper fries. Ruby wondered how anyone could stand something so spicy.

"It's perfect if you're hot for spice," the ad concluded.

"You know who I'm hot for?" Dr. Whale said suddenly, his eyes on Ruby. Before she could respond, he pinned her down on the couch and grinned. As he kissed her neck, Ruby closed her eyes; she would bet this was much hotter than those fries.

 **Author's note: I alternate between 'Victor' and 'Dr. Whale' in the stories. Mostly when it's Ruby's POV, it's Dr. Whale, but when it's his POV, it's Victor, but I kinda just do whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Because I love angst, I had to do this prompt.

He didn't know why he couldn't sleep without the feel of Ruby's hand against his. The feel of her skin was just so comforting that even though he knew the nightmares would come, they didn't seem so troubling. Right now, he really needed her. His nightmare became a reality. How was Gerhardt here in Storybrooke? How was it possible? He was the only person from his land who was transported here from the curse. At least that was what he thought.

When he saw his brother standing by the docks, he was confused. When he saw his brother turn to face him, he didn't know what he was feeling. Joy? Fear? Confusion? A little bit of all three? He didn't know what he expected when he approached Gerhardt, but he certainly didn't expect the gun, and he definitely didn't expect the bullet in his side. After shooting him, Gerhardt threw himself off the dock, presumably ending his life.

Victor could hardly blame him. He sentenced his brother to endless torment by bringing him back to life. He caused his brother to murder their father, and when Victor was too much of a coward to pull the trigger, Gerhardt was forced to live with those mistakes.

"Ah…" Victor groaned, his hand desperately trying to stop the blood flow. Why was it so hard? He was a doctor, for god's sake. He should've been able to treat a gunshot wound until he got to the hospital.

"Dr. Whale?" He heard her calling. "Oh, my god!" In moments, she was at his side. "What… what happened?" He could see the tears in her eyes. He wanted to reach out to catch them before they fell, but he could barely move.

"R-Ruby…" He loved her. He never knew he could love like this. Maybe it wasn't anything like Snow and Charming's, but it was theirs, and it was perfect, even with its flaws. "Hold my hand." Ruby did, and he squeezed tightly, never wanting to let go. He gave her a smile. "I'm falling asleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inspired by this prompt.

Victor decided it was time for a change. It had been months since his breakup with Elizabeth, and he wasn't getting any better. Perhaps if he changed his hair, it would give him a new perspective, a fresh start. So, that was why he was sitting in a chair, facing himself in a mirror with Ruby, the hairdresser, standing behind him. She rested her hand on her chin and studied him.

"What sort of look are you going for?"

"Not sure."

She pursed her lips. He wondered what visuals were popping into her head.

"Ruby!" Emma was the other hairdresser working that day. She, too, pursed her lips and looked at Victor in the mirror. Then, her eyes lit up. She whispered something into Ruby's ear that Victor couldn't quite catch. Ruby smiled and nodded. "It'll look good, trust me," Emma said to Victor as she went back to working on Regina's new hairstyle.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked nervously.

"No backing out," Ruby warned. "You wanted a change; you're getting one."

Ruby cut and washed before brushing his hair with some pungent smelling product. After a good amount of time, she washed his hair again and stuck him underneath a dryer. Victor skimmed through a magazine while he waited to see just what he was going to turn into.

Ruby decided to make a show of it. She made a fanfare sound and put Victor in front of the mirror. He gaped at what he saw. The style was more or less the same, but his formerly dirty blonde hair was now platinum blonde. He brought his fingers up to his hair, gingerly touching it.

"What do you think?" she asked with a grin.

He grinned back. "I didn't know I could look so good."

 **AN: Because we all need izombie references.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inspired by this prompt

"What?" Victor asked when he came into the living room. Ruby was resting her head on the arm's chair, staring at him. "Is there something on me?" He looked down at his clothes.

"You're wearing black jeans," she pointed out.

He looked back up at her. "Yeah. So?"

"Black jeans and a white v-neck."

"Is this a new game where we state the obvious? Because you're wearing a red dress."

Ruby smiled, her face feeling flushed all of a sudden. "You're not wearing a suit today."

"It's my day off."

"Still…" She drawled out the word, her finger circling the fabric on the chair. "You normally wear more… what's the word… fancy clothes."

Victor smiled. "Felt like a change is all."

Ruby chuckled breathlessly. She got off the chair and approached him. He wasn't that much taller than her, but he stared down at her, confused-and Ruby could tell-a bit turned on. "You look so hot in that shirt."

Victor's lips pulled back to reveal his teeth. "Oh, yeah? Well, that dress…"

Ruby didn't give him time to tell how she looked in her dress. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss that ended up with the two of them on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inspired by this prompt.

Chapter 6

Ruby was so glad to have such good friends in Storybrooke. It had been ages since she and Snow spent time together, and she was happy to have Belle and Emma with them as well. All of these ladies were amazing and tough, and Ruby aspired to be like each of them.

It was even better because they were spending time doing normal things. There were no threats looming over the town, no magical curses. Just four girls at Granny's, laughing over drinks.

"It's so strange to be with Neal," Emma admitted. "I mean, given our past, but it's nice. I love seeing him with Henry."

Snow patted her daughter's hand with a smile. "David's great. He told me this hilarious joke this morning about a cow and…" She stopped. "I can't remember how it went, but it was funny."

Belle chuckled. "A few nights ago, Rumple surprised me with a moonlight picnic. It was so romantic."

Ruby envied the way they were talking. She didn't have anybody to tell her jokes, hang out with her, or take her on spontaneous picnics. Though, if she was being honest, she was scared of being in another relationship, especially with what happened with Peter.

Emma seemed to notice her crestfallen face because she reached out and patted Ruby's arm. "Hey, Ruby." She had a smile, that was friendly and a tad mischievous; Ruby wondered what was on her mind. "Would you pay 100 bucks to kiss Dr. Whale?"

Snow almost spit out her drink, Belle's mouth fell open, and Ruby stared at Emma. Why would Emma ask such a thing? Were her feelings for Dr. Whale more obvious than she thought? Her face grew hot. Or maybe Emma was just having a bit of fun. It was a game. They would ask each other silly questions.

Ruby laughed. "Yes, Emma. I would pay 100 bucks to kiss Dr. Whale." Emma's grin widened, and Ruby saw her eyes glance up.

"Why pay when you can do it for free?" a voice said behind her.

Ruby spun around to see Dr. Whale standing behind their booth. He had his hands in his pocket, and he had a smile on his face.

"Dr. Whale… I…"

"I would pay 100 dollars to kiss you," he said softly. He leaned down and pecked her lips. Before Ruby could even close her eyes, he pulled away. "You know where to find me." He left Granny's without another word.

Ruby faced Emma. "You suck."

"At least you know he likes you back," was the blonde girl's response.

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled. She would definitely need to visit Dr. Whale later tonight. She figured she deserved a proper kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inspired by this prompt.

It was a hot summer's day, and Victor was a bit surprised when Ruby dragged him to Granny's to get slushies. He didn't even know Granny's sold them, but according to his wolf friend, they were new for the summer. With a cherry for her and a watermelon for him, they took their treats for a walk around town.

He gave her a smile, and at the same time, they took a long sip of the slushies. Almost immediately, a pain seized his head.

"Oh, my god…" He groaned. He saw that Ruby had her eyes shut, and was gritting her teeth. She opened her eyes and when she saw that Victor was suffering from the same ailment, she began to laugh uncontrollably. "It's not funny, Ruby." That just made her laugh harder. Despite the pain in his head, Victor started to laugh, too. She grabbed his hand, and the two of them continued to laugh through their pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inspired by this prompt

"What the heck is Mcdonalds?" Victor asked upon seeing the new building in town.

"Looks like a food place," Ruby answered.

"Granny's got some competition?"

"Let's try it. Don't tell Granny," she said with a wink.

At the counter, Victor scanned the menu. He had no idea what a "Big Mac" was, so he figured it would be safer to just order a cheeseburger. Ruby was a bit braver and got the Big Mac.

"Anything else?" the guy behind the counter asked. Victor knew he was one of the dwarves, and judging from the big smile on his face, he would guess he was Happy.

"No," Victor answered. "Wait… a vanilla cone, thanks. Ruby?" She shook her head in response.

They received their meals only moments later, and Victor watched Ruby unbox her Big Mac. She took a big bite into it, making "mmm" sound. He was tempted to take a bite out of it, but her wolf instincts might kick in if he tried to take her food. He was about to take a lick of ice cream when Ruby leaned across the table and dipped a french fry into it. He watched her smile and pop the fry into her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying new things," she answered, ripping a bit of her Big Mac and dipping it into the ice cream as well. Victor could feel his stomach churn. "Don't look at me like that."

"That is truly disgusting."

She frowned. "You know how my cravings get."

Victor smiled and put his hand under the table until it was resting on Ruby's growing stomach. "I guess I can put up with it until the baby comes." He picked up a fry with his free hand and dipped it into his cone. With Ruby's urging, he bit into it. It wasn't half-bad. "I suppose you've craved worse," he said with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inspired by this prompt

Victor always liked when Ruby took control, when she just grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a kiss that he was sure would send him into cardiac arrest. After doing just that, she fell back against the sofa, her arms stretched out above her. She used one hand to beckon him, and within seconds, he was on top of her, his lips slowly kissing up from her neck to her cheek. Her hands quickly undid his tie and tossed it over the edge of the sofa before nearly ripping the buttons of his shirt.

"Kiss me," she said, her voice demanding.

"As you wish," he replied against her skin. He pulled away from her cheeks and looked into her eyes, her gaze intense and full of desire. Just as Victor was about to bring his lips to hers, he heard a shriek. He and Ruby spun their head to the front door which burst open.

"Blaine!" A white-blonde, pale skin girl shouted, followed by a tall bearded man who looked utterly terrified. Victor stared at the two of them. Liv stopped in her tracks. "Oh, sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt." She was about to turn to leave when Ravi held out a hand to stop her.

"Aren't you forgetting the little situation, Liv?"

"Oh, right. Okay, Blaine, we've got a huge problem on our hands."

"Blaine?" Ruby asked.

Liv ignored Ruby's question, but Victor could see her look at him in annoyance. "Zombies. Like, full on zombies are patrolling the streets."

"It's like _Left 4 Dead_ out there," Ravi confirmed.

"Zombies?" Ruby asked; Victor could feel her eyes on him.

"There's something you don't know about me," Victor started.

 **AN: Like I could resist an izombie/OUAT crossover.**


End file.
